In prior art ovens, when the oven door is opened by rotating it away from the closed position, the door may interfere with one of the lateral uprights of the oven because its axis of rotation cannot physically be located at the absolute end of the door.
In effect, the mere fact of locating the pivot axis even just a few millimeters above the lower end of the door means that opening the door by rotating it about its pivot axis causes a part of the door itself to move into the interior of the oven.
The ends of the uprights are therefore cut to allow the door to be opened without causing the lower portion of it to interfere with the uprights.
These cuts, besides not being visually pleasing when the door is open, provides a repository for dirt or pieces of food, which may accidentally fall into the oven structure, and may also be dangerous as they are made by shearing often relatively thin metal sheets.
In the prior art hinges with two arms are known which tackle and partly overcome this shortcoming.
Prior art hinges with two arms, although they solve the above mentioned problem, are not free of disadvantages, particularly as regards compliance with basic safety standards.
Indeed, besides the complexity due to the presence of the two arms, the arms themselves constitute a serious danger for users during operation of the hinge because of the risk of squashing their fingers between the two hinge arms when opening the door. For this reason, hinges with two arms have in practice been phased out of the market.